


К цели

by kemenkiri



Category: 19th Century CE RPF, Political RPF - Russian 19th c.
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Decembrist Revolt (1825), Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 19:30:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19069186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kemenkiri/pseuds/kemenkiri
Summary: Катерина Бибикова (урожденная Муравьева-Апостол) спешит к брату. Она везет важные бумаги.(В общем, странный зверь "Модерн-АУ на одну сцену с кучей подтекста".)





	К цели

Поезд мчится на всей скорости, разрешенной скоростному. Петербург – Москва, сейчас уже – почти Москва. Навстречу поезду летит метель. Кажется, на той же бешеной скорости, но Катерина знает, что это только из-за того, что – навстречу «Белой стреле». В наушниках – «Адажио» Альбинони. И сама она кажется себе сейчас белой стрелой, пронзающей метель, у которой одна задача – долететь до цели. И одна мысль, она так и не может думать пока другие. «Теперь – все». Так, как пишется. Не «всё», а все. А всё или нет… не нужно пока об этом думать, нужно лететь к цели.  
…А вот и вокзал. Пассажиры «Белой стрелы» - люди занятые, но Катерина не торопится. Она достает из сумки бумаги – пересмотренные уже несчетное количество раз, и трижды – за поездку. И аккуратно убирает их под куртку, чтобы достать сразу. Одну, потом еще две.  
Пока она укладывалась, разошелся почти весь вагон – да и встречавшие их, так что на платформе она сразу замечает Матвея. Он выглядит… нет, не старым, но вдруг особенно бесприютным – в какой-то удивительно нелепой куртке… как будто он счел все, что не Сибирь – совершенными тропиками. Да еще – с чемоданом. Да, она знает, он сам только теперь приехал из Твери… Но ведь это только Матвей мог придумать – встречать ее со своим чемоданом. Только Матвей… потому что больше и некому.  
Она кивает – коротко, здоровается коротко, не это сейчас главное. Главное – вот: расстегнуть молнию и достать бумаги.  
Удостоверения о прощении и помиловании. Соответствующего комитета – приметная эмблема, только Катерина ее все не может запомнить, только видит – вот, в углу, крупная, в круге – кажется, меч, обвитый чем-то там… Не поймешь - в глазах муть. Наверное, от метели. Или – от помилования и прощения. Теперь. Только. Но для них всех.  
Верхний лист – его, она кивает Матвею:  
\- Ну, эту ты знаешь…  
Знает, конечно – иначе не стоял бы на московском перроне в синей кургузой курточке.  
Вторая – Сергея. Матвей смотрит на нее долго и внимательно, как смотрела уже сестра, словно надеется прочитать сверх стандартной формулы что-то новое. Может быть – просто имя, снова? Хотя бы имя…  
И вдруг поднимает на нее тревожный взгляд:  
\- Всё?  
Да, конечно же. Третья бумага все еще под курткой – ее она паковала первой и особо тщательно. Значит, еще несколько движений – и Катерина подает брату лист:  
\- Вот, все.  
На бумагу Ипполита он смотрит коротко – а затем резко прижимает все листы к груди и шагает к ней.  
Они стоят, обнявшись – ей кажется, целую вечность, и снова бьется: «Все, снова все…»  
Это ведь так и есть. В определенном смысле.  
Но эта вечность не могла быть вечностью – потому что ее окликает какой-то неявно знакомый голос, с удовлетворением замечая:  
\- Что, встретились?  
А, ну да. Они же стоят на перроне обнявшись. И спрашивает – убеждается она взглядом за спину – знакомый по поезду, он еще помогал повесить куртку… Надо же, он тоже до сих пор не ушел! А вот, за ним маячат двое юношей – наверное, ждал и тоже встретил…  
И какой смысл сейчас объяснять ему, скажем, что это не романтическая встреча влюбленных, что муж ее – в Нижнем, а это… Это совсем другая история. И только для тех, кто в ней, внутри.  
\- Не ваше дело, - машет рукой Катерина.  
Позабыв, что в руке – лист. Они держали их вместе, и вот как-то так осталось: один – у нее…  
А эмблема-то крупная. Мужчина ее, похоже, замечает, и переспрашивает серьезно:  
\- Сын?  
\- Брат, - отвечает она уже не так металлически, и тут же поворачивается еще на полшага, чтобы к нему – совсем спиной…  
…чтобы закрыть от него Матвея. Ему не нужно сейчас ничего лишнего…  
Все лишнее она сама скажет ему – потом.  
Хоть про те бумаги, что так и остались в сумке.   
Про то, что у нее есть разрешение на могилу. На памятник, если уж быть точным, но в бумаге написано именно так. Как будто это в ее силах – похоронить с семьей уже где-то и как-то однажды похороненных.  
Но всё, что в самом деле в ее силах, она еще сделает. Например, тогда, позже, спросит Матвея, что еще можно написать на памятнике – кроме имен. Словом из них всегда лучше владел он… Особенно – из них двоих. Катерина с самого детства умела и предпочитала – дело…  
Белая стрела, прилетевшая к цели.  
Двое стоят обнявшись, и на них падает снег. И музыка самого мира, которой бы давно умолкнуть, так и звучит в ушах.

27.01.2014


End file.
